1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the vending of electricity, telecommunications and/or other utilities in public or semi-public places. More specifically, this invention relates to the operation of computers and other electrical and electronic devices while traveling away from home.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In this era of communications, individuals are increasingly dependent on a variety of electronic devices to receive and send information. This dependency has resulted in a large number of battery-operated devices which allow an individual to stay in touch while traveling. A major limitation in the operation of these devices is battery life. To overcome this limitation, many of these devices can operate on and recharge from an AC power line. However, AC power for this purpose is not readily available in most public and semi-public places including airports, bus terminals, convention centers and restaurants.
Portable computers have become indispensable communications tools that are used to send and receive voice, fax, email and video messages from and to almost any point in the world. These devices access a variety of communication networks via wired, wireless or fiber telecommunications channels. However, computer compatible access to telecommunications channels is also not readily available in public and semi-public places.
Malaspina (U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,784) addresses the battery life issue and tries to solve it by vending recharged batteries. This proposed solution to the problem is complicated by the shapes, sizes, and electrical characteristics of the many batteries on the market.
A more general solution to the problem is found in those parking meters which provide AC power for an engine block heater or battery charger. Wilkinson (U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,565) defines a combination meter that can allocate a payment between an electricity account and a parking space account automatically based upon whether electricity is being used or not. However, his invention is fundamentally a parking meter and he does not provide for vending power without the parking space. Further, there is no protection from the weather as it was not contemplated that the electricity would be useful for another purpose. Furthermore, while this invention does provide for credit card payments, it does not provide for a telecommunications link for payment or other information.
Ng et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,957) defines a microprocessor-based parking meter without any power vending capability or ability to accept credit card payments. This invention includes a wireless communications interface for communications between the microprocessor and an external device. Like Wilkinson, Ng is based upon the concept of renting a parking space. The communications interface is intended to connect to a portable computer that is used to change rates within the meter.
Other combination meters have been defined for the purpose of charging electric vehicles. These meters require specific means for connecting to the vehicle, specific means of charging the vehicle's batteries and/or specific means for measuring/metering the power consumed. Most importantly, these combination meters rent space for a vehicle so that the fee charged is for parking space rental and for electricity. Additionally, none of these meters is designed to operate a computer.
Some vending machines have also been defined for the purpose of charging electric vehicles. Like the combination meters, these vending machines require specific means for connecting to the vehicle, specific means for charging the vehicle's batteries, and/or specific means for measuring/metering the power consumed. Most importantly, these machines incorporate battery charging circuitry and are only capable of charging car batteries, not operating customer equipment such as computers.
Some telecommunications channels that are accessible in public places may come with a communications instrument such as a payphone, pay facsimile or pay TV. Some of these payphones used in conjunction with a telecommunications channel have an RJ11 receptacle that is intended to connect special accessories for the physically impaired and which might be able to be used for a computer connection. However, these payphone installations do not provide AC power to operate an accessory or a computer and are limited to providing access to the telephone network line connected to the payphone. These payphones cannot and do not provide fiber, cable or other types of communications channel access. Further these payphones that do accept credit cards as a means of payment still require the central office to process the transaction before the phone can be used.